The present invention is an improvement of the disclosure of application Ser. No. 62,583, filed Aug. 1, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,414.
This invention relates to universal trouble lights and more particularly to a trouble light of the type in which a light source is mounted by means of multiple ball joints to provide for orientation of the illumination.
Trouble lights or lamps have been known heretofore in which the electrical receptacle and bulb are mounted for rotative and angular movement by means of one or more ball joints. However, in order to avoid twisting of the electrical cord and consequent damage thereto special construction of the ball or bulb socket or both were required. Where a pedestal and light bulb mount were utilized as separate members with a ball joint at the end of each member and a connector between through which the electrical conductor for the light bulb could be passed where utilized, there was the possibility that the conductor could be twisted by rotation on its longitudinal axis with respect to its point of securement in either the bottom of the bulb mount or in the base member unless special pains were taken to avoid such a result.
It has also been customary to employ one or more compression springs to maintain a biasing force on the ball members to ensure operative relation between the balls and sockets. In addition, due to the attachment of the electrical conductor leads inside the base and the bulb mount, excessive movement of either housing with respect to the other tended to weaken the lead connections resulting ultimately in a breaking of the electrical circuit and failure of the device.